tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Masha
Masha :Masha is a small robot created by Keiichiro and Ryou and given to Ichigo as a companion. He has many useful abilities that aid Ichigo in her fight against the aliens. The name Masha comes from Masaya's name, since he was originally named R2000, a serial number of sorts. Personality :Masha seems to have a simplistic personality, mostly speaking in broken sentences or with short words and sound effects. He does not appear to have been built originally with a complex personality program, but nevertheless he expresses a desire to protect Ichigo and help the Mews in battle. He also shows a sense of loyalty to Ichigo when he goes with her to London during à la Mode. Appearance :Masha is a tiny robot, designed to be held in two hands. He is heart-shaped with cat ears and is mostly made of fluffy pink fur. His eyes are very large and red in color and he appears to always be blushing. there are two tiny wings protruding from the sides of his body which can be used to fly, and a thin tail with a tuft of red fur on the end. He also has the ability to reduce his size significantly, so he can disguise himself as a cute key chain on Ichigo's phone. Abilities :Masha has two main abilities that he uses to help the Mews. The first is his ability to detect the presence of aliens and Chimera Anima, and the second is his ability to "eat" the alien infusers so they can't turn anything else into a Chimera Anima. He also has the additional ability of being able to react with Mew Aqua and transform into the Mew Aqua Rod, allowing the Mews to perform additional attacks. He also spits out Mew Pendants, but it is unlikely that he creates them himself and is probably just holding on to them until other Mews are found. 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. :Masha makes an appearance in 2020 Re-Turn. His role is currently unknown, though it may be the same as in the main series. Fanfics (None yet) Name Changes *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese)' - Masha *'Mew Mew Power (English)' - Mini-Mew *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) '- Mash *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) '- Ya-Mi *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - A-Ya *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) '- Masha *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Mini-Mica (Mini-Cat) *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Mini-Miau (Mini-Mew) *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Masha *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Mini-Mew *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Mini-Gatinha (Mini-Kitten) *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Mini-Mew *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Masha *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - Masha *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Masha *'Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Mini-Mew *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian)' - Mini-Mjau (Mini-Mew) *'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - Mini-Mew *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Mini-Mew Gallery Masha 5.jpg|Masha holding paper Masha 4.jpg|Masha on a keychain Masha 3.jpg|Masha spitting out a pendant Masha 2.jpg Masha 1.jpg Masha Pencil.png Masha Happy.jpg Masha Flying.gif Ichigo and Masha.gif|Masha and Mew Ichigo Keiichiro and Masha.jpg|Masha and Keiichiro Category:Canon Articles Category:Canon Characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes